


Who's Father Christmas?

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Post-Darillium Family [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But here's some festive fluff, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I know it's late, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: “Muum!” Wailed a little voice.With difficulty, River Song got up and made her way into the lounge.She was eight months pregnant with her second child, a baby boy.Her eldest, 3 &½ year old Melody, was sat on the with a scowl on her face.“What's wrong, my darling?” River asked, sitting on the armchair.Melody's bottom lip quivered. “Want daddy.”





	Who's Father Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Yes I know this is terribly late but please enjoy this lil piece of fluff that I forgot to publish :)

“Muum!” Wailed a little voice.

With difficulty, River Song got up and made her way into the lounge.

She was eight months pregnant with her second child, a baby boy.

Her eldest, 3 &½ year old Melody, was sat on the with a scowl on her face.

“What's wrong, my darling?” River asked, sitting on the armchair.

Melody's bottom lip quivered. “Want daddy.” 

“Come here, sweetheart.” 

The little time lady clambered onto her mother's lap, keeping clear of her bump, instead choosing to lean up to place her hands on River's shoulders and hug her.

The Doctor was on Earth, doing a very special job- one which River had yet to tell her daughter about.

The elder dropped a kiss to her daughters’ forehead. “Do you want to know what Daddy's up to?”

Melody nodded her head hesitantly.

“Well, once upon a time, there was a man called Saint Nicolas. He was human, of German descent. He gave lots of gifts to little humans, and before he died your dad met up with him.”

“Okay…?” 

“And asked your dad to continue with his legacy. So, every Christmas Eve, your dad takes eight reindeer named;” River paused. “Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Ruldoph. Ruldoph has a red nose which lights up, and leads the way as your dad, driving a technologically changed sleigh over the humans’ houses, and drops presents down their chimnies and over the fires, so they end up next to the tree.” She finished.

“Wow! What do the humans call him, mama?”

River smiled. “Father Christmas.”

“But he’s  _ my  _ papa.” The little girl scowled.

“And he always will be.  He brings gifts to all of the little boys and girls who don’t have homes, or whose mum and dad don’t earn very much money.” Her mum explains.

“Oh.” Melody nodded. “Well, that means they need daddy more than I do right at this minute.”

“That’s very mature of you, love.” River beamed at her daughter.

The little girl was getting sleepy, her mother smiled at this. “Nap naps?”

Melody nodded.

River stood up, Melody in her arms.

She made her way into her daughter’s room, laying her now sleeping daughter on the bed and taking her shoes off. “Night night, darling.”

She tiptoed out of her daughter’s room, making her way back to the Tardis central console room, and sat down on the jumpseat, picking up the book she'd been reading.

It was “A Christmas Carol” by Charles Dickens- a first edition of the book, no less.

As it was almost Christmas on Earth, it was almost time for the Tardis to start decorating herself in time for Christmas.

River lost herself in the story- no matter how many times she read it, it always made her cry.

“Well, at least  **this** time I can blame it on pregnancy hormones.” She snuffled, wiping away a tear.

During the last couple of months of her pregnancy with her son- and Melody, come to think of it; she nested, happy to tuck herself away in the Tardis and prepare for the arrival of her unborn child.

A while later…

The Doctor, who had borrowed his wife's vortex manipulator, materialized in the central console room.

River, who had fallen asleep, did not stir.

He smiled at this, bending down to kiss her on the lips very gently.

She stirred, and yawned. “Hi. Did you get every present delivered?”

“Mm hmm.” She replied, holding her hands out. “Help me up?”

He grasped her wrists and pulls her up gently. "How are you?"

"Alright. Melody is napping, she got a little bit miserable earlier, but I explained what you're doing every year." Smiled River brightly.

"Ahh, bless her." The Doctor said as they walked arm in arm into the sitting room.

"She'll need waking soon, and dinner needs making." River mused. "Why don't we go and pick Clara and Bill up?"

“That'd be great, we haven't seen them in a while.” He agrees.

They curl up together on the sofa, and the Doctor drums his fingers thoughtfully on River's bump.

Her mind reaches out to his own,, and senses that he's worried.

_ "What's wrong?"  _ She asks him telepathically.

_ "I seem to have the weight of the entire universe on my shoulders today. My dream Lord visited me the other night." _

River kissed him on the forehead. "Oh, Sweetie. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." The Doctor explained.

She hummed a Gallifreyan love ballad, they sing it to each other when their other half is stressed or sad.

He joined in, shifting slightly so she could nestle against him a little more.

They’re laying on the sofa together, the Doctor spooning his wife.

After a while, River sighed. “I suppose we’d better get up.”

“Mmm.” He snuggled her a little closer. “I love you both.”

“Love you too.” His wife replied, getting up. “Come on, you can make me fish fingers and custard, and I’ll pilot us to Clara and Bill’s.”


End file.
